This predoctoral training grant will support the multidisciplinary research training of graduate students for careers as independent investigators conducting research in cardiovascular and/or pulmonary diseases. Faculty advisors are investigators trained in various disciplines including: Physiology, Pharmacology, Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Neurobiology, Microbiology, Immunology, Exercise Science, Genetics, Molecular Biology, Internal Medicine, Cardiology and Pulmonology. Training faculty also include established scientists at the National Institute for Occupational Safety & Health (NIOSH), known for its research on inflammation and lung diseases. NIOSH is a research division of the CDC immediately adjacent to the School of Medicine. Most training faculty are members of either the (1) Center for Cardiovascular Research or (2) Center for Respiratory Biology & Lung Disease Research. The initial period of predoctoral training will emphasize courses which include Cell Biology, Biochemistry, Physiology, Molecular Biology, Statistics and Genomic Sciences as well as training in Scientific Integrity & Ethics. This first year of graduate work is organized as an integrated, core curriculum coupled with advanced literature-based graduate elective modules in the 2nd semester, which provides a solid foundation for advanced graduate courses and research. Students select a doctoral dissertation advisor by the end of their first year, based on laboratory research rotations. Thereafter, students pursue research under the supervision of their mentor, in addition to taking selective advanced graduate courses, attending seminars, participating in journal clubs, writing their PhD thesis proposals and presenting data at national meetings. Areas of research training include endothelial cell biology, inflammation induced vascular injury, microvascular physiology, cardiac pathobiology, airway and vascular reactivity, lung epithelial pathology, vascular smooth muscle biology, gene expression and lipids, ischemia-reperfusion, reactive oxygen radicals, cell signaling pathways, vascular remodeling, and angiogenesis, to name a few. Disease relevance of trainee projects are numerous; eg. coronary ischemia, asthma, pulmonary edema, hypertension, cardiac failure, intestinal vascular inflammation, pulmonary fibrosis, peripheral vascular disease, etc. Our interactive research environment, enhanced by Interdisciplinary Research Centers provides an ideal setting for cross fertilization of ideas, constructive criticism, and training of both Ph.D., and M.D./Ph.D. students for careers as investigators.